The invention pertains to engine nozzle and plug and more particularly to an engine nozzle, plug and pylon fairing to be utilized on the engine in place of a turbine thrust reverser normally provided therewith.
It is well known that since the original concept of jet engines for aircraft, fan type or otherwise, stopping of the aircraft is a considerable problem due to the operating speeds required both for take off and landings. This problem has increased due to the size and weight of modern aircraft utilizing this type of propulsion. Wheel brakes, fan reverser and thrust reverser have been used both singularly and in various combinations. Safety laws of the United States require that an aircraft be rated for take off and landing distances according to their ability to brake with wheel brakes alone and reversers of both types are normally added only to further increase the safety margin of the aircraft.
Aircraft engines designed to include reversers will not operate efficiently when the reverser units are removed. An example of this type of engine design is the General Electric engine utilized on the Douglas DC-10. aircraft. On this specific aircraft, the turbine thrust reverser provides only 5% to 8% of the aircraft braking capabilities and weighs in excess of 500 pounds each unit. Obviously, an aircraft of this type would have increased performance if the reversers could be physically removed to reduce overall aircraft weight while maintaining or improving the engine's overall efficiency.
Until the emergence of the instant invention, this was not provided for.